Rise of the Nightwatcher
by multicoloredmango
Summary: It was over year ago when Raph officially retired from the vigilante days of the Nightwatcher. When this dark hero suddenly reappears on the streets fighting crime, Mikey can't wait to befriend his past idol. And in doing so, he completely goes against his brothers' belief that the returning Nightwatcher is a fake. Based on the '07 movie-verse.
1. In the Dark

**Hello, dear readers of the world! I decided to go back to third person with this story, just because I feel more comfortable with it. Just to make sure you understand, this story takes place a year after the end of the TMNT 2007 movie. By this time, Raph, Leo, and Don know about the secret behind the Nightwatcher, and Mikey is still unaware that it was his own brother Raph in the suit. **

**Hope you all enjoy, and please review to tell me what you think! Thank you very much.**

* * *

It wasn't an understatement to say that Mikey was going insane with unadulterated joy. He was practically bouncing off of the walls, laughing and cheering at the TV. And like always, Raph, Leo, and Don reluctantly left their exercise and studies to find out what had happened this time. Raph especially hoped it had nothing to do with comics. Or movies. He didn't feel like waiting in line for anything—more so for Mikey. With an annoyed sigh, Don watched as his brother continued to jump around like a lunatic. "This better be good," he said, putting his hands on his hips.

Leo tried to get Mikey to settle down, but Mikey darted out of his reach. He narrowed his eyes. "Mikey, please don't tell me you've been sneaking candy bars into your room again. The last thing you need is a sugar high."

Mikey shook his head excitedly. "You guys, look at the TV!" He pointed over enthusiastically. "You won't believe this!"

Raph snorted as he recognized the channel. "I didn't know ya watched the news. Sure ya can understand it?"

"Shhhhhh," Mikey shushed Raph loudly, putting a finger to his lips. "Just listen!"

The four brothers paid close attention as the news reporter gestured to a blurry picture on screen and droned on "…and here you can see another picture of this once completely mysterious vigilante. This is all the proof our city needs to know that 'The Nightwatcher' has reemerged from his disappearance. Stay tuned for the inside scoop when we come back…"

Mikey anticipated a reaction similar his, maybe smaller in scale—but all his brothers did was stand in front of the TV, dumbfounded. "Isn't this awesome? He's been gone for a little over a year, but there've been a bunch of recent reports that he's started right back up again." Mikey smiled even wider, putting a hand on Raph's shoulder. "Maybe we can meet him this time!"

Suddenly, Raph gave Mikey a rough shove. "Ya idiot, this isn't the Nightwatcher!"

Mikey frowned at Raph's totally unexpected reaction. "What? What in the world are you saying?"

"Ya seriously don' see it?" Raph barked, gripping Mikey hard on the neck. He turned the youngest's head back to the TV where another snapshot of the so-called Nightwatcher was being shown. "See? It's not him!"

Mikey cried out, unsuccessful in wriggling out of his brother's strong hold. "OW! What the heck, Raph?"

"Raph, let him go." Leo separated the two. He put his hand on Mikey to get the turtle's attention. "Look, what Raph is trying to say is that this guy is an imposter."

"Dudes, how do you even know?" Mikey countered heatedly. His brothers were totally rejecting his hero! He turned to Don, the most rational turtle of the family. Surely he'd understand…"Donny, you agree with me, right? I mean, it looks like the _same_ guy in the _same_ outfit doing the exact _same _thing. How does this not add up to being the same guy?"

"We just know, Mike. You have to trust us on this," Don answered in an even tone.

To Mikey, he sounded pretty angry. His purple-banded brother's hard stare suggested that even he wasn't in the mood to hear any of it. But that didn't discourage Mikey from trying to convince him otherwise. "Come on, he can't be an imposter. Why would anyone want to pose as him anyway? "

Raph growled. "Probably some sick guy with a freakin' twisted mind."

"Hey, watch what you say," Leo instructed sharply.

Don reached forward to click to TV off and turned to Leo and Raph. "We've got to find this person. They can't be allowed to just freely roam the streets as the Nightwatcher."

Mikey couldn't believe his ears. "Hey guys, I still don't think you're getting it—"

"—We _get_ that there is a fraud out there who is using the Nightwatcher's status to get what they want," Leo interrupted.

"You are all acting really weird." Mikey stared pleadingly at Raph, Leo, and Don. "What aren't you telling me, bros?"

"Mikey, we keep tellin' ya he's a phony. Just get that through yer thick skull!" Raph snapped.

"No, I won't believe you!" shouted Mikey in return.

Don raised his voice over the youngest, "He doesn't exist anymore! Someone who shows out of the blue after a year—"

"—He does exist!"

"Mikey, calm down and listen to Raph and Don!"

"No, _you_ calm down!" Mikey cried. He hurled the TV remote in his hand at Leo's chest and it bounced off with a loud 'thunk'. The youngest watched as remote hit the ground and the back panel came off, spilling the AA batteries across on the floor. He couldn't look at his brothers anymore, feeling guilty for shouting so much but also angry for being yelled back at. Still panting from the uproar, he twisted around and made his way out of the lair. None of his brothers said anything to stop him, so he answered their silence by slamming the large door shut.

* * *

After a couple hours of wandering around the city, Mikey finally stopped to perch on the highest spot of a tall business building. He watched sullenly as a flock of pigeons flew by, his eyes following as one dived down and sat on one of the many satellite wires just a few feet above him. Mikey giggled in spite of his melancholy mood. "Wish I could be like you," he found himself whispering to the bird. "I've always wanted to fly. Like one of those superheroes, you know?" He turned his head back to the view of the city, shining and full of movement even at this late of an hour. "I could just fly away right now…" Mikey sighed.

Suddenly, as a strong gust of wind rushed through, the pigeon flapped its wings in surprise and took to the air, leaving Mikey behind.

"Wait!" Mikey cried, reaching out. "I still haven't finished talking with you yet!"

The turtle almost tripped over his own feet as he dashed after the bird. He looked up into the clear, night sky as he gave an impressive chase to his new feathered friend. "You should hear the story of how I became Battle Nexus Champion!" Mikey shouted to the pigeon excitedly, knowing full well that what he was doing was bordering on insanity. "Or what happened to me last Christmas!"

He leaped across buildings and sprinted past roof after roof until he couldn't go any further. Mikey panted heavily at the last tall building's edge and watched the pigeon soar away in the distance. He smiled widely as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, his adrenaline rush winding down. Finally, the orange-banded turtle was in much higher spirits. Mikey remained motionless for a few more moments before deciding that it was about time he headed home. The fight didn't matter anymore—Mikey knew it shouldn't have been such a big deal in the first place. Still, it made him mad when his brothers ganged up on him. It was them who overreacted first, right? Mikey shook his head, telling himself to let it go. More importantly, he needed to think of something yummy to bring home. After all, nothing said 'Let's forget about it' like a good old pie from the local bakery on 2nd Street. Or cake. Cake was always—

Without warning, Mikey caught the fleeting vibration of movement behind him and instinctively dove into the shadows, cutting off his thoughts. Mikey stayed deathly silent and strained to hear the sound of footsteps. Mikey prayed that whoever they belonged to hadn't seen him, and then wondered why anyone would be on a roof in the middle of New York City anyway. After waiting for five minutes, Mikey was starting to get annoyed. The suspicious person in question was _still_ there. Now Mikey couldn't hold his curiosity back anymore…Who were they? And what the heck were they doing up here? He had to see who it was. Slowly, carefully, Mikey leaned away from his hiding place to catch a glimpse.

And then his jaw dropped. The suspect was wearing a unique thick leather suit, with those metal plates, a helmet that was easily recognizable to the citizens of New York City—_it was the Nightwatcher!_ Mikey could barely keep his breathing in check. He couldn't believe it. All that talk about the Nightwatcher not existing, about it all being a hoax—and here he was, in the flesh! Mikey let out a snort at that, completely forgetting about the situation.

"Who's there?" a deep voice rang out instantly. Mikey shot right back into the shadows and clapped his hands over his mouth. He mentally cursed for revealing himself as the Nightwatcher called out again. "I heard you, whoever you are! Don't think I'm stupid." Mikey could hear heavy footsteps and the hollow sound of metal move toward him. "Come out 'n show yourself!"


	2. Dark Horse

**Hooray the second chapter has arrived so thank you all for waiting! You'll be learning who this mystery Nightwatcher fellow is soon enough, but before that enjoy! Reviews are very much appreciated and I'll try my best to respond! Thank you :)**

* * *

Mikey knew what the right thing was to do: get out of there without leaving a trace. Because that's what good ninjas did…and also what Leo constantly reminded them to do in these types of situations. '_Never get the public involved_…' The youngest could practically hear Leo's usual lecture in his head, '…_unless someone is in mortal danger or it's a Purple Dragon or the Foot, don't ever expose yourself more than necessary_.'

And yet…

Mikey snuck another peek at the Nightwatcher. He just couldn't go through with being a good ninja and let this opportunity slip by—he may never run into the guy again! Sure, this metal-and-leather-clad figure could be merely a crazy vigilante who liked to be tied up in all kinds of trouble at night in the City, but then again, maybe he could be an important ally to the turtles, fighting for justice. And maybe he could sign Mikey's collectible Nightwatcher action figure, complete with custom motorcycle. Well, after saving the city, of course.

"Hey, don't make me start swinging this manriki around."

The turtle jerked out of his deliberation when he heard the Nighwatcher's low voice yet another time. There was the distinct sound of a chain being dragged against the rough ground. Whatever this 'manriki' was, it sure didn't sound friendly.

"If ya come out quietly, I promise I won't hurt ya, okay?"

Mikey could tell that this manriki-wielding guy was farther away than last time, so he probably wouldn't have to worry about revealing his true form. Knowing he could still partially stay in the shadows, Mikey made up his mind and stood up suddenly. The Nightwatcher's back was to him at the moment and it made Mikey hesitate for a second, wondering if this was a bad idea. Then again, he totally had more than enough ninja skills to make up for any potential problems, so…

Mikey cleared his throat to catch the other's attention. "Um, hello? Mr. Nightwatcher…sir?" The vigilante whipped around in surprise so fast that Mikey felt the need to apologize. "S-sorry to disturb you and all, but ah…" Mikey stared at the hulking metal form in front of him. "You _are_ the Nightwatcher, right? Just to be sure…"

The helmet of the suit gave a swift nod. "A'course I am. Who else would I be?"

Mikey relaxed instantly. But after the next second when the Nightwatcher started to make his way toward the turtle, Mikey hid a little more of his body into the shadows, now a little nervous. On any other day, he might have just run up and hugged the guy…but Mikey couldn't help but feel shy in such a strong presence.

"Hey, kid, why are ya hiding from me all of a sudden?" The Nightwatcher paused to put his weapon away. "I promised I wouldn't hurt ya." His voice dropped to a softer tone.

"Right," Mikey answered. He stepped a little ways away from the shadows of the roof and hoped the night's dim shade would provide enough darkness to conceal Mikey's non-human shape. The guy wasn't screaming or fainting or anything, so Mikey guessed that the Nightwatcher couldn't see him well enough. He looked back up at the Nightwatcher with a little more confidence. "And I'm not a kid, dude."

The Nightwatcher scoffed. "Yeah? Could'a fooled me."

"But I am your biggest fan!" Mikey exclaimed. "I've seen you on TV and word on the streets is you're taking out as many bad guys as you did a year ago."

"Yeah? Well, nice ta know I'm getting some recognition," the Nightwatcher chuckled. He gripped the manriki secured on his belt. "I need all the publicity I can get in this godforsaken town," he muttered under his breath, almost too quiet for Mikey to hear.

The orange-banded turtle cocked his head. "Publicity? I thought you were the type to stay in the shadows." He gave one of his trademark smiles. "I mean, you should know that chicks dig the mysterious guys." The Nightwatcher was caught-off guard by the wide smile and laughed out loud, startling Mikey. "W-what?"

The Nightwatcher calmed down. "Yer pretty funny aren't you?"

Mikey beamed at the comment. "Only to those with a good sense of humor!" He could tell the Nightwatcher was smiling, even if he couldn't see his face behind the mask.

"Really, now." The vigilante paused for a moment, remembering his original train of thought. "I don't do this for the chicks, kid. I…gotta score to settle."

"What does that mean?" Mikey asked.

"Nevermind, kid. Ya wouldn't understand—it's grownup stuff."

Mikey pouted. "I would to!" He crossed his arms, and the Nightwatcher did the same. A mental image of Raph crossing his arms popped up and Mikey suddenly remembered the argument earlier that day. "Hey…" Mikey spoke softly. "Why'd you leave in the first place?"

The Nightwatcher rubbed the back of his helmet awkwardly. "You mean why'd I disappear for a year?"

"Yeah." Mikey gazed imploringly at the metal-clad vigilante before him. "You were my hero, you know."

"I hear ya," sighed the Nightwatcher. He looked away from Mikey's searching eyes that glinted ever so slightly with the reflected light from the city below. "I guess I realized that someone else needed my protection at the time." He shrugged. "It's over now, though."

Mikey nodded understandingly. "You know, you kind of remind me of my brother Raph." A faint grin lifted his lips. "He sure is a knucklehead."

"You callin' me a knucklehead?"

"Oh no, of course not!" Mikey shook his head fervently. "He's just the protective type, that's all. In fact—"

The loud wail of a siren cut Mikey off and the Nightwatcher instantly ran to the edge of the building. After watching a squad of police cars go by, he looked over his shoulder to the shadowed form of Mikey. "Sorry, I've gotta go."

"Duty calls, huh?" Mikey said, sad that his favorite hero had to go so soon.

"You said it, kid. See ya around." The Nightwatcher gave a salute and jumped down to the building's fire escape.

Mikey sighed as he saw the metal figure vanish in the jungle of tall buildings. He suddenly smacked his own head. "Crap! It's gotta be seriously late…I need to get home!" He started to run in the direction he had come from.

"And wait 'till I rub this in my bros' faces!"


	3. Black Sheep

**Sorry for the shortness, but I hope you all like this next chapter! Enjoy, and please review to tell me what you think :) Hopefully all this angst will get us somewhere. **

* * *

Mikey had expected his brothers to be annoyed, or surprised. Maybe even a little jealous. He had totally proved his brothers wrong, and though he never liked to admit it, this was an uncommon occurrence to say the least. But as soon as the orange-banded turtle had walked through the lair's large door, Leo blocked his path with crossed arms and a remorseful frown. Mikey's smug grin fell from his face. He never expected for his brother to feel…_bad_. "W-what's wrong?"

Leo sighed, closing his eyes for a second as his brows knitted together. "We need to talk."

Mikey wordlessly sat down on the TV couch as Leo paced anxiously in front of him. "Um, Leo, you really don't have to talk about what happened earlier. We can just agree to disagree, right?"

"No." Leo shook his head. "I wanted to tell you that on behalf of Donnie, Raph, and I…we are sorry."

"You're apologizing to me?" Mikey couldn't believe it. This day was just getting weirder and weirder!

"We should've known better than to yell at you," Leo answered. "It was unfair."

Mikey suddenly brightened up. "Then that means you _do_ think—"

"—This doesn't mean we will take back our words," Leo interrupted sternly, silencing Mikey. "We know more than you about the Nightwatcher, Mikey. Believe me."

"What?" the youngest shouted. "I bet you bros haven't even met the guy!" Mikey jumped up from the couch. "I saw him, Leo. And I talked with him. He sounded like the real deal to me."

"Mikey, what—" Leo almost fell back in shock. "You…you saw him tonight? And you actually _talked_ with him? What did I say about exposing ourselves?" He furiously gripped Mikey's shoulders and gave him a hard shake. "Why did you do that? How could you be so stupid, Mikey? How could you betray us?"

Mikey pulled back from his brother, hurt. "I didn't do anything wrong! How…how could you think I would betray you?"

Leo froze and let go of his brother. He looked away guiltily. "You just…don't understand…"

"_What _don't I understand?" Mikey retorted. He watched crossly as Leo eyes stared off with a faraway look. When Leo turned back to him with a grim look, Mikey backed away ever so slightly, a little apprehensive.

"There's something you need to see."

Mikey took another step back. "Huh? What does that have to do—" Without warning, Leo roughly wrapped his arm around Mikey's and started to drag him across the lair. "W-wait! Leo!"

Mikey was pulled through the kitchen, past the dojo and Donnie's lab, and finally ended up in Splinter's room. The turtles' sensei wasn't there to greet them as he usually did, so Leo strode right on through the Japanese-style room and found the hidden screen door that concealed a small chamber. He stepped in resolutely with Mikey in tow. For a moment, the two siblings stood together without speaking as their eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room.

Leo deftly released his brother's arm. "Do you know what this place is?"

Mikey stayed silent, still angry and confused, and decided to stare at the floor in protest.

"Answer me."

Mikey gave a half-hearted shrug. "I dunno, a place where we keep things," he muttered, gesturing to the old wooden shelf that took up most of the cramped little room.

Leo sighed and patiently guided his brother closer to the shelf. "Close," he said. "It is a place where we keep things that we cannot forget."

Mikey finally looked Leo in the eye. "I'm not gonna forget about the Nightwatcher."

"You won't," Leo replied softly.

"And I'm not gonna bury my memories of him here!"

"That's not what ya were brought here for," a gruff voice came from behind. Mikey quickly twisted around to find both Don and Raph standing in the entrance of the room. Once he had Mikey's attention, Raph continued. "Yer here ta understand a something that was 'sposed ta be put ta rest a long time ago."

Mikey scrunched his eyes, starting to piece everything together. "So you all know something that I don't," he stated in an even tone. His brothers nodded in response. "And it has to do with the Nightwatcher." Again, he was answered with sheepish nods. For a full minute, Mikey stood there in shock, not knowing was to say. He was at a loss, completely baffled that his brothers had harbored a secret from him for all this time, especially since it had to do with one of his favorite heroes. He felt mad, dejected, and hurt. But most of all, he felt...stupid. Was he really that untrustworthy? Did his brothers think he was too irresponsible? Too weak? Mikey didn't want to know. He didn't even want to be in this room anymore. Shell, he didn't even want to listen to his brothers at this point.

Don tried to break the silence with a sincere apology. "Mikey, we're sorry and we know we should've told—"

"—Don't." Mikey gave a burning glare to his brothers. "You can keep whatever it is to yourselves." The youngest knew he never took anger well, so before anything else went wrong, he stormed outside the hidden closet, out of his sensei's room, and made his way to his messy bedroom. He sighed miserably as he sat down on his bed. He hated that wrathful feeling he could sense building up inside of him; he wanted it to go away. It was against his nature to be all broody and mad. But this time…it was hard to let it go.

And as he stared bleakly at the celling of his room, Mikey made a decision. He was going to meet the Nightwatcher again. And this time, his brothers wouldn't know about it.


	4. Black Mood

**I feel bad that this chapter took so long to write. Writers block just sneaks up on you sometimes… In any case, I hope you all enjoy. This chapter focuses more on Don, Leo and Raph's POV, and Mikey's getting the spotlight next chapter. Alright, now you may read, review, and have a nice day! :)**

* * *

It was still very early in the morning when Leo felt Mikey's presence behind him in the kitchen. The oldest stiffly turned away from the tea kettle on the stove and smiled at his brother, hoping that his sibling's mood had improved. But Mikey didn't even acknowledge his brother. Leo watched regretfully as Mikey silently put together a bowl of cereal, and just as the youngest was about to leave he reached out, saying "Hold on Mikey, I—"

But the youngest had already walked away before he could get anything else out. Leo was left alone in the kitchen, hand still extended outwards. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before spinning around to finish making his tea.

Mikey sighed as well as soon as he was out of earshot from his brother. He had heard Leo call after him, and part of him wanted to turn around and hug his brother and know that everything was going to be okay. But there was a matter of pride he didn't want to let go of. No, he couldn't let go. Mikey let out another breath and steeled himself for the conflict to come. He knew his brothers would try to provoke him and make him talk—but Mikey felt it was his responsibility to the Nightwatcher to believe in him and resist. Finishing his cereal in silence, the youngest realized it would be a long, tiring day avoiding his brothers. Nighttime sounded so far away, and that was when his real goal would be put to the test.

Mikey walked back up to his room, hoping his brothers wouldn't disturb him until morning practice. As soon as he reached the stairs however, he could see the shadow of one of his brothers in front of his door. Mikey froze, wondering what to do. It was most likely Don up there; Raph would be too impatient to wait and Leo already knew that the youngest wasn't up for any kind of conversation. All of a sudden, the shadow moved toward the orange-banded turtle, and Mikey made the decision to turn around and leave quickly before it could catch up to him.

And that's when Mikey ran right into Raph. The youngest fell to the floor out of surprise and grumbled to himself for not sensing his brother. Why of all days were his siblings up at such an early hour?

A calloused hand appeared in front of his face. "Jeez, Mikey, watch where yer goin'."

Mikey brushed off Raph's hand and got up on his own. He kept his eyes to the floor and walked on, even as he heard Don's soft footsteps behind him.

"You're gonna have to talk to us at some point."

Finally, Mikey swiveled around and shot a fierce glare to his two older brothers. Raph and Don looked back with similar determination, but the soundless argument was lost as Mikey swiftly shoved his brothers away from the bottom of the stairs and angrily made his way to his room.

"Guess we have our work cut out fer us," Raph said to Don, grimacing as Mikey slammed his door shut.

Don nodded solemnly. "Yeah. An angry Mikey is definitely something I never want to deal with."

Smirking, Raph playfully fake-punched Don. "What, you mean you'd rather deal with an angry me? Or Leo?"

"No, of course not," Don impishly pushed Raph back. "Or, well, maybe. I think I feel more stressed if it's Mikey."

Raph pulled back. "What? I don't get it."

Don scratched his head absently. "No offense Raph, but your anger is mostly predictable. Leo is just as consistent. You two always get in the same kind of fight over the same kind of argument."

Raph frowned. "It's not that simple, Donnie."

"That's why I said mostly," Don sighed. "Look, what I meant to say is that I'm used to seeing you fight. I know what gets you riled and same for Leo. But for Mikey…"

"I got it, I got it. Can't fix what ya don't understand, and ya never know what the hell is goin' on in that mind a' his." Raph glanced once more at Mikey's room. "Not that we ever do anyway."

Don rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe we'll be luckier in morning practice. Mikey has never been one to back down from a challenge."

* * *

Training had gone worse than expected, much to Don's dismay. The three older siblings could easily tell that Mikey was distracted; his form was off and he'd been thrown to the mat way more than usual. It was even more troubling that Mikey didn't laugh it off like he often did. He didn't even look like he cared, Don worriedly observed. Raph had tried to provoke his brother the only way he knew how, but taunts and brutality only seemed to make Mikey madder.

"C'mon shell-fer-brains, fight back!" Raph hollered at his sibling with a smirk. "Or what, ya like the smell of the floor?"

Mikey growled as his head was pressed further into the ground and struggled against his red-banded brother who was currently on top of him.

"Raph, that's enough. Just let him up," Leo ordered coldly.

Raph stood up, but forcefully dragged Mikey with him into a headlock. "I'm not done with ya yet Mike, not 'till ya talk ta us."

Mikey only grunted in response, wheezing to get in air.

"Raph, what are you doing?" Don cried, his panic rising. The situation was becoming serious.

Leo immediately stepped forward. "Hey! I said to—"

"—Shut yer trap, Leo!" Raph shouted over his brother. He tightened his hold against Mikey as the youngest thrashed and twisted in his grip. With great effort, Raph lifted Mikey's head and caught his blue eyes with a furious stare. "Stop strugglin', Mikey, jus' stop fightin' against us. We don't wanna fight ya! We can work everythin' out!"

Mikey suddenly stilled in Raph's hold. Leo and Don stopped in their tracks and watched mutely as Mikey slowly put his arms down in surrender.

"Raph _please_ let him go this time," Leo sternly directed.

Raph complied begrudgingly. Finally, Mikey looked like he was going to say something, and Raph thought he had finally won—

All he could hear was a loud, primal cry. Raph had flown halfway across the dojo before he registered the pain in his arm. Leo and Don watched in horror as Raph crashed to the ground while Mikey calmly straightened himself and walked away. Leo saw Mikey was headed to the doorway and desperately wanted to stop his brother, get him to apologize, or make him say something…anything. But he remained where he stood with Don, frozen.

Mikey glanced back to his fallen brother just before he left. Don turned away instantly, like he was burned. There was no emotion on the youngest's face. No light in his eyes. Mikey's indifference was chilling, and it took was a long, soundless moment before Leo and Don realized that Raph still hadn't gotten up.

"Raph, you okay?"

"Raph!"

Raph sat up abruptly, gasping. He put a hand to his aching head and looked up to see Leo and Don hovering above him with worried faces. He noticed Mikey was missing.

Don kneeled down next to Raph, babbling. "Are you hurt? I can't believe you were thrown so far. Mikey just picked you up, and he—wait, is your arm okay? Did he twist it?"

Raph just sighed, not even bothering to answer any of Don's questions. "How long was I out?"

Don frowned, knowing he wouldn't get much out of Raph. "Less than a minute."

Raph started to get up and Leo made a move to support his brother. He was brushed away as expected, but couldn't help but softly ask, "Hurt?"

"Nah," Raph responded just as quietly. "Jus' a little shaken up."

Leo and Don were equally surprised that Raph had admitted his true condition.

Leo gave a strong pat to Raph's shell. "Okay. I can deal with that." He grinned at the doubtful expression Raph gave. "What?"

"I expected you ta be all mad an' bothersome. I pushed him too far, didn't I?" Raph crossed to his arms sheepishly.

Leo's smile turned somber and he shrugged. "Maybe. But I understand what you were trying to do."

"One angry Mikey is enough, anyway," Don added.

"Ya got that right." Raph huffed. "Damn. I neva' thought Mikey'd just up an' go crazy."

"Remember Raph? Unpredictability?" Don answered with a smile.

Raph groaned. "Don't even go there."

Don gave a small chuckle. "So, what do you think we should do now?"

Raph shook his head. "I think the bigger question is, does this mean Mikey ain't gonna make dinner?"

Leo slapped his forehead. "The first thing to do is to take this seriously."

"Actually, this _is_ serious," Don agreed in a low voice. "We're taking about a life or death situation for our kitchen here."

Leo's eye twitched. "Fine. Who wants to ask Mikey, then?"

Don and Raph were silent.

"Thought so." Leo looked down for a moment, in deep thought. He exhaled loudly. "Okay, we can start by showing Mikey that we don't want to fight, like Raph said. We'll…buy a pizza for dinner, his favorite. We'll give him space, but also talk with him like normal."

Don nodded. "Sounds doable."

"But don't force him to start a conversation," Leo added. "And no talk about the Nightwatcher."

"Ya really think this'll work?" Raph muttered grimly. "Let's not forget Mikey just threw me like a sack a' potatoes."

"Mikey will learn the truth eventually. Worst comes to worst…" Don hesitated for a moment. "I guess we'll have to use force to have that happen."

"It won't come to that," Leo countered. "I won't let it."


	5. Afraid of the Dark

**Hooray, another chapter written in record time! I hope you enjoy, and there is more to come because I love to get all of your great responses. So please read and review! Thank you :) **

* * *

After leaving the dojo and trudging back to his room, Mikey tried his best to keep his cool. His hands were locked into fists, and he desperately felt the need to punch something or throw whatever he could get his hands on—

Mikey stopped short at the thought in front of his door and bumped his head against it, groaning. He _had_ thrown something, and it was his own brother. Mikey brought up a hand to pound on the door in frustration. He stood there, unmoving and silent, until he could feel his anger seep away from his dangerously frayed nerves. Once calm, Mikey opened his door and settled onto the floor next to his bed. He didn't bother to turn the lights on, and just sat there in a daze. Upon remembering what had happened moments ago, he instantly regretted his previous actions; he knew he had done something really, really bad. What was he thinking, hurting his brother like that and not even caring?

He wasn't thinking, was the answer he gave himself. He was furious and upset, edgy, stressed, he tried to remember why he tossed Raph so violently, why and everything was blurring together in a confusing mess, and all Mikey wanted to do was to escape from his increasingly confining walls and run as fast as he could in the open air. And then he really wanted to talk to the Nightwatcher.

But he couldn't, at least not now. He had to get his emotions back under control. He shouldn't have gotten so riled with Raph, but after not talking for so long, he had to let something out. He always liked to talk, to his brothers, to his cat, to himself even; keeping everything inside was only making things worse. The turtle shook his head. The darkness of his room was starting to creep him out, so he got up and switched on his bedside lamp, allowing the warm light to flood his room. He let out a breath, leaning back against his bed. Calm. He needed to be calm. He spotted his music player and picked it up, hoping his tunes would help.

Mikey was finally content and relaxed after listening to his music and playing on his handheld gaming device. He glanced at his desk clock. It was already nighttime. Mikey frowned, unhappy that he probably wouldn't be able to see the Nightwatcher at all tonight. Mikey had planned to sneak out to see him later, but after losing his temper in the dojo, he doubted that he could slip past his brothers. Knowing them, he would be very closely paid attention to. And very carefully, too. Mikey was actually surprised they hadn't bothered him yet already; they should've busted into his room and demand to have an intervention hours ago.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at Mikey's door. Mikey couldn't help but smirk. Well, speak of the devil.

Mikey slowly got up to his feet and shuffled toward the closed door. He let his hand hover over the door handle for a moment, wondering if he should think of something to say. It then occurred to him that wasn't speaking to his brothers anyway. There was another knock, more insistent this time, and Mikey finally opened the door to reveal Leo. Mikey looked up to the oldest and found an unexpected smile on his face.

"Hey," Leo greeted eagerly, expecting a reply.

Mikey said nothing and kept his face blank.

With a slightly disappointed look, Leo continued. "Raph ordered pizza for dinner. Pepperoni, jalapeños, and extra cheese—your favorite."

For a second, Leo saw Mikey's face light up, but it was gone when Mikey turned his eyes to the floor. Leo knew they hadn't completely lost Mikey yet. He gave a warm smile despite Mikey's quick return to disinterest.

"Why don't you come down to the kitchen?" Leo opened the door wider for Mikey and started his way back down the stairs. He knew he had done well when he heard a second set of footsteps following his. He walked proudly into the kitchen with the youngest not far behind.

* * *

Mikey had eaten halfway through his third slice of pizza when he finally decided to look up at his brothers. Raph and Leo seemed to be casually enjoying their food, talking normally to each other. He caught Don staring at him and immediately glanced back down to the table.

"Yo Mikey, pass the box next ta ya over here."

The youngest lifted his head to Raph in response, then to the pizza box at his side. There was a perfectly good pizza box next to his brother that had a few slices left, but for some annoying reason, Raph was deliberately asking for Mikey to hand him another. Mikey took another bite of his slice, planning to ignore Raph, when a thought struck him. If he continued down this road of the silent treatment, though he'd definitely be getting back at his brothers, he wouldn't get anywhere with the Nightwatcher. He needed to change his plan. Mikey mulled over his options and made a decision. Resolutely, he reached for the pizza box and handed it to his brother.

Raph gave a triumphant smile. "Thanks, bro."

Mikey looked him in the eye for the first time that day and opened his mouth. "Sorry I threw you."

The three older siblings gaped at Mikey with incredulous looks.

"I forgive ya, Mikey…and ya finally talked!" Raph exclaimed. He exchanged a wide grin with Leo and Don.

Don stood up from his seat and put a gentle hand on the youngest's shoulder, happy to find that Mikey didn't flinch or pull away. "I'm glad you decided to communicate with us again."

"We were worried about you," Leo added warmly.

Mikey gave a stiff nod. "I…I want to go topside for a run tonight," he stated softly. "Alone."

Leo and Don both rose an eye ridge. Raph rolled his eyes. "Straight to the point, aren't ya?"

Mikey allowed himself to let a small smile reach his lips. "It'll clear my head," he pressed tersely.

Leo, Don, and Raph looked to each other in a wordless conversation. Raph looked unconvinced, Don worried, and Leo gave a firm stare to each. He turned to Mikey.

"Alright, you can go."

Mikey's smile grew with relief, and suddenly the heavy tension of the room was lifted. "Thanks."

Mikey stood up to go, but was stopped by Leo. "Just…be careful. Take your shell-cell with you. And don't stay out too late. And if you run into any trouble—"

"—I think he gets it, Leo," Raph interrupted, snickering.

Leo glared at his brother as he stepped out of Mikey's way. The youngest gave a brief bow of gratitude and swiftly took off.

Don sighed as he watched Mikey disappear from the lair. "What did we just agree to…" he trailed off, directing a troubled frown to Leo.

"It was the best way to give him some space," Leo answered with a sympathetic smile. "We should just be thankful he started talking again."

"I know," Don muttered. "But...he's still not like himself. He's distant, withdrawn."

Leo sat back down at the table, montioning for Don to sit down next to him. "Look, I don't like this as much as you do, but Mikey has a right to be angry. And he's allowed to act on his own, without us watching his every move." Leo clapped a hand on Don's shell. "He's grown up already, Donnie. He stopped needing a nightlight long ago."

"Not _that_ long ago," Raph amended. He glared at Leo when the oldest gave him a hard kick in the shin.

Don lowered his eyes, his frown dissapearing. "We haven't really resolved anything yet, though. And he doesn't know about…you know." He nodded to Raph.

The red-banded turtle crossed his arms and leaned against the kitchen table. "He won't haveta know if we take care a' that phony Nightwatcher guy."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Leo asserted. "Right now, we've just got to be patient."


	6. Pitch Black

**Sorry for the delay! I've been stuck in the middle of finals, so I haven't had much time to write this chapter. But I hope you all can enjoy it now that it's here. Thank you for waiting, and please review!**

* * *

Mikey let out another warm breath, watching miserably as it became visible white mist in the icy night air. He curled even tighter into himself but didn't break his line-of-sight at the empty rooftop. For almost three hours he had been waiting for his hero. _Three_ whole hours! Mikey couldn't take much more, and he was considering calling it a night. The turtle had hoped that it hadn't been a chance coincidence that he met the Nightwatcher on this particular roof, that it was a place the vigilante frequented. But after waiting and waiting and freezing his shell off, Mikey was at his limit. He finally tore his eyes from the rooftop to stare at his exposed toes. He couldn't tell in the darkness, but he had a distinct feeling that his feet were turning blue. Or about to. He rubbed his hands on them hoping it would bring some heat.

Suddenly, there was a noise not far from where Mikey hid. The orange-banded turtle whipped his head up and scanned the rooftop. There was a shadowed figure walking along the edge, of which only the metal plates on their body shined with reflected light.

It was all Mikey needed to see.

With a wide smile, he sprang up from his crouched position and stepped forward from his hiding spot, making sure the dark night still concealed his true from. Mikey took a deep breath. "How's it going?" he called out across the roof.

"What the—!" The metal-clad vigilante almost jumped a foot high. He squinted into the darkness where the voice had come from, and relaxed as soon as he saw those familiar blue eyes. "Oh, it's you, kid. Never woulda' expected ta see you so soon."

Mikey giggled happily. "So you remember me!"

The Nightwatcher nodded. "Ya sure know how ta sneak up on people, kid."

"You have no idea."

The vigilante moved back from the edge of the roof. "So what the hell are ya doin' here for at this hour?"

"Oh, well…I was actually hoping to meet you." Mikey shuffled his feet insecurely. "I think I can help you."

"Help me?" the Nightwatcher echoed, completely surprised. "Listen kid, I don't think ya want ta be mixed up in—"

"—I'm not some normal kid," Mikey interrupted firmly. "I was raised as a ninja."

The Nightwatcher stood there in complete silence for a moment. "_What_?"

Mikey tried to keep his voice strong and confident, like the way Leo spoke during one of his many lectures. He really needed to convince his hero. "And I've been fighting crime off the streets since long before you came."

"Whoa, kid. I don't think I…I don' get it. Are ya yankin' my chain or somethin'?"

"No," Mikey replied.

The Nightwatcher shook his head, failing to make sense of it all. "No? Ya sure?"

Mikey stayed silent.

After another shake of the head and a minute of looking out into the city, the vigilante was still stumped. He decided to press on. "Alright," he said, looked up resolutely. "Prove it."

* * *

The metal-clad vigilante cleared his throat uncomfortably and uncrossed his arms. "Okay, so you know more than I do about everything that happens on the streets at night. The gangs, the people, the heroes, even the vigilantes…" He paused, grudgingly recalling what he had just witnessed. "An' I've seen you can move crazy fast without being seen in the shadows like a freakin' ninja."

"That's cause I _am_ a ninja," Mikey droned.

The Nightwatcher rubbed the back of his neck, still trying to process the information. He sighed. "I guess I'll just have ta trust ya. Fer now."

Mikey pumped a fist in the air. "That's good enough for me!" he exclaimed with relief. He couldn't help but jump around in excitement. He really had done it!

The vigilante huffed, putting his hands on his hips. "One question, though."

"Huh?" Mikey stopped his bouncing.

"How can ya trust _me_? I mean, no offence or nothin', but we've only met twice."

The orange-banded turtle gave a sharp laugh. "Dude, you fight against the bad guys and keep 'em off the street. Any guy who saves others like that is a friend in my book!"

The Nightwatcher couldn't help but laugh himself. The kid's optimism was refreshing. "I could be a bad guy too. Hell, I could be just a crazy, dangerous psycho."

"But you're not," Mikey insisted.

"I guess ya got me," the Nightwatcher said, holding his hands up in surrender. The blue eyes that stood out in the darkness were crinkled; the kid must've been smiling. The Nightwatcher knew they'd be his weakness some day. "One more thing, kid." The vigilante held his arms wide open. "Ya already know 'm not gonna hurt ya or anythin'. An' now since I know all about ya…why are ya still hidin' from me?"

Mikey's face paled, his smile gone. "Because…because I'm a ninja."

"That can't be the only reason," the Nightwatcher countered. "Ya don't have ta stay where it's so dark."

Mikey rubbed his cold arms, exhaling a long breath. He waited a moment, hoping the Nightwatcher would let it go and change the subject. The turtle was met with more silence. "It's okay if you don't believe me," he finally spoke in a quiet voice.

"I don' care what ya look like," the vigilante urged.

"I told you. It's, um…it's the ninja way."

"An' I'm not gonna sell ya out to anyone."

"Dude, that's not it."

The Nightwatcher gave an irritated groan. "Alright, fine. Ya win." He pointed in the direction where Mikey's voice was coming from and stared into the turtle's blue eyes, the only thing that was visible in the darkness. "But don't think I won't find the real answer," the Nightwatcher asserted.

"Whatever, dude." Mikey grinned impishly. "So, you ready to hear about how I can help you?"

"I'm all ears, kid." The Nightwatcher turned his head suddenly to the sound of sirens coming from below. "But ya better make it fast. The city's callin' fer me."

Mikey gave a wide smile. "Don't worry, I have it all planned out."

* * *

It was already midnight when Mikey finally made it back to the lair, so he was surprised to find his brothers awake. They were all seated together on the couch with the TV on, nonchalantly watching a late-night cop show—but Mikey knew better. The sight looked natural…no, it was _too_ natural. Raph, Leo, and Don had purposely stayed up for their younger brother.

"Hey," Mikey greeted softy, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"You're back at last," Don responded with a concerned stare. "You stayed out in the cold all night. I was hoping you'd come back sooner."

Leo got up from the couch and pulled a thick blanket over Mikey's shoulders. "In any case, I think it's time for bed."

Mikey nodded, tugging the blanket tighter around himself. "Yeah."

Raph and Don both left the couch to give a gentle pat on Mikey's shell as they retreated with Leo to their rooms.

Mikey stayed where he was, unable to move on from his spot. He didn't like keeping secrets from his brothers, and he didn't like his brothers keeping secrets from him. He knew that two wrongs didn't make a right…but if helping the Nightwatcher was the outcome, then he'd have to make a few sacrifices. Still, one thing would never change.

"Um, thank you for…you know," Mikey faintly called to his siblings. "I love you."

The three older turtles stopped, looking back to Mikey. "We know."


	7. Dark Side

**Okay. Seriously. This story is killing me. I've mapped the entire plot, I know exactly how it's going to end, and I swear I will complete it, but for some reason it's hard for me to just write it out. But that still isn't a good enough excuse for this chapter taking soooooo long. I'm very sorry you all had to wait, so I made it as long as I could! I really hope you enjoy the story and please review so I know if you do :) Thank you.**

* * *

"Shoot, I'm late!" Mikey hissed, running as fast as he could across the rooftops of the city. It had already been five minutes past midnight when he left the lair, and no amount of speed running could make the trip to that particular business building less than ten minutes. Mikey hoped he wouldn't find an empty rooftop. As his destination came into view, he strained to see the roof in the darkness. A familiar shadow stood out from the light of the half-moon, and Mikey let a relieved sigh part his lips. Now was the fun part.

Slowly, deftly, Mikey made his way to his usual hiding spot without making a sound. From there he could clearly see his unsuspecting pray, casually leaning against one of the support beams of a commercial billboard that stretched across the south side of the roof. Mikey took in the scene for a moment, waiting for his chance. He breathed in deeply.

"HOWDY THERE!"

"Holy—!" The figure on the roof jolted out of his slanted position and barely stopped himself from falling down. After catching his breath, the man gave an annoyed glare to the shadowed spot on the roof where he knew he'd find bright blue eyes. "Are ya gonna do this every time?"

Mikey gave a playful giggle. "What, is the Nightwatcher afraid of a little friendly greeting?"

"_That_ definitely wasn't what ya would call a 'friendly greetin'," the vigilante huffed indignantly. "And as much as I hate t' admit it, I don't think my heart can take much more."

"Alright, I get it." Mikey's expression became serious. "So, should we get down to business?"

The metal-clad man nodded resolutely. "Yeah."

* * *

Three-and-a-half weeks ago Mikey had arranged with the Nightwatcher to meet twice a week at midnight on their special business building roof, and while it was a hassle for Mikey to sneak out of the lair unnoticed, it was a necessary pain to continue his relationship with the newfound vigilante friend. 'Business', as Mikey called it, involved discussing the affairs of the underground: In each meeting, Mikey gave insider information about all he and his brothers had learned on their nightly patrols of the city while the Nightwatcher exchanged the occurrences and secret criminal hideouts he had come across. The Nightwatcher knew little about the Foot ninja, but understood from Mikey that getting on their radar was a bad thing. So far, he only had dealt with thugs and gangs, especially the purple dragons.

"You know, I really think the streets seem…cleaner," Mikey commented after discussing their activities. "With you around, we can cover a lot more ground."

"Cleaner, huh…" The Nightwatcher repeated, thinking it over. "I guess you're right, kid."

The orange-banded turtle pouted. "Hey, I told you my name's Mikey, not kid."

"You're still a kid ta me," the vigilante chuckled lightly. "An' on that note, ya got any info about those brothers a' yours tonight?"

"Oh right!" Mikey exclaimed. "Lemme think." This information marked the second part of 'business'. It was two weeks ago when Mikey had overheard his brothers' conversation about finding and taking down the Nightwatcher. The youngest couldn't understand why his brothers were so fixed on the idea that his hero was fake, but the least he could do was eavesdrop on where they were going to look. That way, he could lead the Nightwatcher away from the chance of being caught. When the vigilante asked why his brothers were after him, Mikey said that his brothers 'didn't approve of him', and left it at that. "I remember they said something about the harbor, so it's best just to avoid that area this week."

"That's okay with me." The Nightwatcher crossed his arms out of habit. "An' I'm sure I can count on you ta keep that place under control without me there."

"Sir, yes sir!" Mikey called out with a wide smile, happy to be complimented by his hero.

The vigilante let out a laugh, and Mikey joined him. "You're a great kid, Mikey. I'm glad t' have met ya."

Mikey beamed. "Really?"

"I jus' said so, didn't I?" the Nightwatcher replied.

"Well, thanks…thank you." Mikey looked at the ground, swaying embarrassedly. He could feel his cheeks heat up.

The Nightwatcher cocked his head to the side, finding Mikey's behavior endearing. "What, ya never been praised before?" he teased.

"T-that's not it!" Mikey still was too bashful to look up. "Or, well…maybe. Not by that many people anyway."

"What about yer brothers?" the Nightwatcher offered.

Mikey smirked, giving a funny look to the vigilante. "They don't count."

The Nightwatcher snorted. "'S that so?" He paused for a moment, hesitant on bringing a certain topic up. "Does that have ta do with the reason ya won't show me what ya look like?"

Mikey gulped. "W-what?"

"After almost a month, all I know that ya follow th' discipline of ninjustu, you and yer brothers work like vigilantes yourselves most nights, and fer some reason they _really_ don' like me." The metal-clad man took a step toward the shadows where Mikey hid.

"Wait, I—"

"—I told ya before," the vigilante interrupted. "It doesn't matter what ya look like, Mikey."

"No, I _can't_," Mikey insisted.

"Ya can't stay in th' shadows yer whole life," the vigilante voiced softly.

Mikey shook his head. "You don't understand."

"Then show me."

Without warning, the Nightwatcher sprung forward, his metal suit gleaming as the half-moon caught its movement. Mikey panicked and attempted to spin out from the vigilante's outstretched arm, but he turned too late and was sent crashing down to the floor when the Nightwatcher landed on top of him. Unable to move from the man's weight on top of him, Mikey covered his face with his arms as best he could. But he knew it was futile. The orange-banded turtle could feel his heart pumping loudly, his head swirling in a frenzy of emotion, breathing heavy and hands clenched in a cold sweat. He couldn't bear to open his eyes. _This is it, _Mikey told himself sadly, _this is the end of one of the coolest friendships I've ever had._

He expected a scream or yell, or a gasp of shock—but the Nightwatcher was silent.

He anticipated the heaviness of weight to be immediately lifted—but the Nightwatcher did not leave from where he sat on Mikey.

The turtle cracked open an eye to find the Nightwatcher completely still, staring at his mutant face and body through the helmet. Mikey laid on the ground, frozen in place. He desperately wondered what in the world was going through his hero's mind. Was he in too much of a shock to speak? Was he disgusted? Maybe the Nightwatcher was just rejecting reality at the moment. Yeah, that must have been it. He probably thought he had one too many hits to the head that night, and that was why he was still sitting on a giant green mutated turtle.

And then, there was movement. The vigilante let out a long breath, calmly and steadily got off the turtle, and brushed himself off.

Mikey was even more baffled. He watched uncomprehendingly as the Nightwatcher slowly lifted his arms to his helmet. Heat thundering in his chest, the turtle saw the headpiece put in a tight grip. Mikey's breath caught in understanding. He couldn't be, he _couldn't_ be—

The Nightwatcher took off his helmet.

Mikey's jaw dropped when could see the face underneath smiling at him. The Nightwatcher, his hero. _Smiling at him. _Mikey felt that he could just die and go to heaven at that moment.

"Now we're even." The vigilante's voice was strong, cutting through Mikey's panic and self-doubt.

"You, why—" Mikey's voice caught. "I don't…you're not scared?" The turtle couldn't help but cringe at his poor use of the English language.

The Nightwatcher gave a hearty laugh, and Mikey couldn't help but scowl at the vigilante's apparent amusement. "Y'think I'd be afraid of a kid? I don' see why ya made such a big fuss."

"Wh-what makes you think that?" Mikey shouted, shooting up from the ground. "And also," he persisted, impulsively pointing at the vigilante, "we're not 'even' either!"

The Nightwatcher arched an eyebrow, prompting the turtle to continue.

"It-It's still not fair because my identity was way more important to keep secret! You're just…" Mikey stopped himself, calming down, and truly sized up the man before him. He could tell that the Nightwatcher was muscular yet not bulky, similar to Raph's shape but taller. Mikey saw an average mug with brown hair and stubble, brown eyes…there was only thing that set him apart. "…you're just some guy with freckles."

The Nightwatcher smirked. "Ya know, if ya get past all that green, I'd say _you'd_ jus' be a guy with freckles."

Mikey gave a wide smile at that. "What, these?" he giggled, pointing to the spots on his cheeks. "Naw, my brother Donnie calls them a mutated part of my skin pigmented from the sun and blah blah blah."

"That's what freckles are," the vigilante deadpanned.

"Oh." Mikey started giggling again, and his hero gave a warm smile. The turtle flushed, suddenly self-conscious. He looked down to his three-fingered hands and sea-green body. "Y-you really don't think I look...s-scary?" the turtle's voice stuttered awkwardly. "Most people would—"

"—First of all, I'm not 'most people'," the man interrupted. Mikey gave an unsatisfied pout at that. "Second, I've…already seen one a' your kind."

Mikey's blue eyes widened. "What! How, when?"

"It was only fer a moment. He probably wouldn't remember anyway," the vigilante grumbled roughly. He shook his head. "But it's not important. Like I said, I don' care how ya look."

Mikey nodded, deciding to not press any further on that subject. The Nightwatcher almost sounded mad. "It sure is a small world."

"Sure is, kid," the Nightwatcher agreed, putting a hand on his hip. "So…yer brother's name is Donnie?"

Mikey blinked. "Huh? Oh…yeah." He rubbed the back of his head, contemplating how much more he could disclose the Nightwatcher. "Now that you know about the real me, well, I guess…it's time to tell you the about my family." Mikey's eyes flashed nervously with the gravity of his choice. "And the story of our origin."

The Nightwatcher sat back down on the roof, motioning for Mikey to follow. "I'd be honored."


End file.
